Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chamber apparatus and a processing system.
Description of the Related Art
In a semiconductor manufacturing facility, a work such as a wafer is loaded/unloaded to/from a processing apparatus via a chamber apparatus whose internal space is kept under vacuum. There is proposed a chamber apparatus with a door capable of opening/closing on the top of a chamber main body so as to enable maintenance of the interior. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-87923 discloses a chamber apparatus including a single swing door. The door pivots in the vertical direction, thereby opening/closing the chamber apparatus.
As the works become large, the chamber apparatus also tends to be large, and so the door. For the single swing door, a large space to open the door is needed above the chamber apparatus. Depending on the facility environment to place the chamber apparatus, it may be impossible to ensure the sufficient space to open the door above the chamber apparatus. A large door is heavy in weight. Since it may be difficult to make the door pivot by human power, equipment such as a hoisting machine or lifting gear is needed. On the other hand, to maintain airtightness in the chamber apparatus, a mechanism for pressing the door against the chamber main body is also necessary when closing the door.